Amor de Aquário
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: Um certo peixinho está apaixonado... E agora? O que ele fará?


**Amor de Aquário**

Era mais uma tarde de Domingo na casa de Debby Narushima.Todos estavam lanchando felizes quando...

... Não, espera aí, para tudo! Essa história não é sobre a Debby, é sobre seu aquário. Ela é uma admiradora da vida marinha, por isso tem um grande aquário em sua mansão, com tudo quanto é tipo de espécies marinhas.

No aquário, a vida de um certo peixe dourado e azul girava em torno do seu grande amor: um certo caranguejo...

Todos os dias o peixinho acordava bem cedo, nadava rapidamente para o local onde seu amado sempre dormia e ficava lá o observando, escondido atrás do bauzinho que soltava bolhas, até que aqueles belos olhos de crustáceos se abriam. Esse era o sinal para que o peixinho fosse embora, afinal, não queria ser visto, e como não tinha coragem de declarar-se, amava-o em silêncio e escondido.

Certa vez, quando os funcionários contratados unicamente para a manutenção do aquário foram limpá-lo (faziam isso de quinze em quinze dias), eles acabaram, sem querer, colocando o plástico em que Afrodite (o peixinho) estava ao lado do plástico onde Máscara (o caranguejo) estava. _(N/A: plástico porque, quando vamos limpar o aquário tiramos os peixes e colocamos em saquinhos de plástico... Pelo menos eu faço isso XD)_

Essa era a chance perfeita para Afrodite mostrar para Máscara que ele "existia". Então o peixe começou a nadar, "dançar" e se mexer dentro do pequeno saquinho plástico, mas o sério crustáceo não estava nem ai, ele estava prestando atenção em outra coisa, ou melhor, uma outra...peixe.

O coração do pobre Afrodite se despedaçou, se quebrou em muitos pedaços, e começou a pensar consigo mesmo que aquele amor era mais impossível do que imaginava. Além de serem de espécies diferentes, eles eram ambos machos.

Depois da limpeza o peixinho voltou para seu castelinho, triste, desanimado e acima de tudo, muito deprimido.

Os dias foram passando e Afrodite não comia mais, não ia mais ver seu amor, estava determinado a morrer. Mas, seus amigos não agüentavam mais ver aquilo! Eles queriam animar seu amigo, mas nada funcionava e o pior é que ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele nunca havia contado a ninguém sobre o seu amado, ou melhor, somente um ser naquele imenso aquário sabia... uma estrela do mar, Marin. Depois de muito insistirem e Afrodite não dizer nada, Kamus, um Beta azul, Miro, um peixe-palhaço e Mú, um cavalo-marinho, decidiram ir à procura de Marin. Mas, como o aquário era muito grande foi difícil encontrá-la, perguntaram a todos que conheciam, Shaka, uma arraia, Saga, um filhote de tubarão lixa, Shura, um peixe espada; enfim, perguntaram para praticamente o aquário inteiro!

Depois de duas horas e meia de busca finalmente a encontraram conversando com um filhote de tubarão gato, Aioria. Explicaram-lhe a situação e voltaram voando, ou melhor, nadando até Afrodite.

Então deixaram-nos conversando a sós, com muito sacrifício ele contou a Marin o que estava acontecendo, ela por sua vez, foi uma boa ouvinte e depois falou para ele tudo aquilo que falamos para alguém que está apaixonado, mas não é correspondido. Afrodite se convenceu e prometeu a amiga que voltaria a comer, nadar e viver, mas no fundo ele ainda estava muito triste.

Passaram-se exatamente três meses e dois dias, desde a conversa que tivera com Marin. Nesse dia, Afrodite foi acordado por seus amigos, andara tão preocupado com Máscara que nem dera-se conta de que era seu aniversário! Seus amigos haviam planejado uma mega festa para ele, o aquário todo estava lá! Inclusive...sim...ele...Máscara. O peixinho dourado ficou paralisado quando viu que seu maior amor, que a razão do seu viver estava lá, na sua frente, desejando-lhe um feliz aniversário.

Marin, ao ver a reação de Frô, ficou feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ele estava emocionado por o caranguejo estar lá, mas sabia também que o amigo era muito sentimental e provavelmente começaria a chorar por que Máscara não o amava. Ela estava pronta para qualquer ação de Afrodite... Menos a que ele tomou, pois é, Afrodite lascou um beijo em Máscara. O crustáceo não sabia o que fazer, no princípio assustou-se, mas depois correspondeu o beijo.

Debby, que estava passando pelo aquário, viu a cena e pensou consigo mesma:

- _Nossa, que bonitinho, nem as diferenças pararam esses dois, não sabia que o amor marítimo era tão bonito._

E foi assim, que Máscara finalmente havia achado o seu verdadeiro amor. Hoje esses dois são muito felizes , e quanto a outra peixe que ele estava olhando aquele dia... Ele não estava olhando para ela, estava admirando a si próprio num espelho atrás dela.

----------

Yoo minna!!

Bueno aqui está o desafio da tia Pipe!!

Lithos!!Vlw por Ter betado

Espero q goste!!

Bjus


End file.
